Jennifer Aniston
|lugar de nacimiento = Sherman Oaks, California, |sitio web = |imdb = 0000098 }} Jennifer Aniston (Nacida como Jennifer Joanna Aniston el 11 de febrero de 1969) es una actriz estadounidense. Ganadora de un Premio Emmy y un Globo de oro, por la interpretación de Rachel Green en la serie de televisión Friends. Tras el fin de Friends, Aniston se ha concentrado en su carrera cinematográfica y ha logrado actuar en varias películas muy taquilleras de Hollywood en el género de la comedia romántica. Jennifer Aniston estuvo casada con el actor Brad Pitt del 29 de julio de 2000 al 2 de octubre de 2005. Biografía Primeros años Jennifer Aniston nació el 11 de febrero de 1969 en Sherman Oaks, Los Ángeles, California, y creció en la ciudad de Nueva York. Es hija del actor John Aniston y de la actriz Nancy Dow. El padre de Aniston es griego-americano, ya que nació en la isla de Creta, en Grecia, mientras que su madre nació en Nueva York, descendiente de ingleses y escoceses. Aniston tiene dos medio hermanos, John Melick y Alex Aniston. Su padrino era el actor Telly Savalas, el mejor amigo de su padre. Vivió en Grecia durante un año cuando era niña con su familia, y más tarde regresaron a Nueva York. Su padre ha actuado en las telenovelas Days of Our Lives, Love of Life y Search for Tomorrow. Aniston asistió a la escuela Rudolf Steiner y se graduó en la secundaria de Manhattan Fiorello H. LaGuardia High School of Music & Art and Performing Arts. Trabajó en producciones de poca magnitud, tales como For Dear Life y Dancing on Checker's Grave. Durante este período, trabajó en varios empleos de medio tiempo, incluyendo como telemarketer y como mensajera. En 1989, se mudó a Los Ángeles, California. Vida personal Estuvo casada con Brad Pitt desde el año 2000 hasta el 2005. Ya casados, él hizo un cameo en la serie Friends. La ruptura de su matrimonio se atribuyó en un principio al rechazo de Aniston a tener hijos y abandonar su carrera, aunque posteriormente ésta lo negara en una entrevista para la revista Vanity Fair. Posteriormente los acontecimientos mostraron que fue la relación recién iniciada entre Pitt y Angelina Jolie en el rodaje de Sr y Sra Smith el detonante del fin del matrimonio de Aniston. Tras su divorcio de Pitt el 2 de octubre de 2005, mantuvo una relación de casi un año con el también actor e íntimo amigo de Brad Pitt, Vince Vaughn, con el que co-protagonizó la comedia romántica The Break-Up. Es la madrina de la única hija de Courteney Cox y David Arquette, Coco Riley Arquette. Actualmente mantiene una relación con el músico John Mayer Actualmente, su pasión por las cosas antiguas, el excursionismo y viajar son lo que le llena el tiempo de ocio. En público, no puede ir mucho tiempo entre la gente sin que le paren para pedirle un autógrafo, hacerle alguna fotografía o sin que le pregunten quién sería el hombre de su vida. A principios de 2007 apareció brevemente en la comedia de televisión, Dirt, en la que de nuevo compartió reparto con Courteney Cox. En ella ambas interpretaron a redactoras jefas que dirigen publicaciones rivales. Filmografía *''Gambit'' (2009) como Nicole *''The Senator's Wife'' (2009) como Rosalind *''He's Not That Into You'' (2009) *''Marley & Me'' (2008) *''Traveling'' (2008) *''Management'' (2008) *''The Senator's Wife'' (2007) como Rosalind *''Dirt'' (1 episodio, 2007) como Tina Harrod *''The Break-Up(The Break-Up)'' (2006) como Brooke Meyers *''Friends with Money'' (2006) (Amigos con dinero) como Olivia *''Rumor Has It'' (2005) como Sarah Huttinger *''Derailed'' (2005) como Lucinda Harris *''Friends'' (236 episodios, 1994-2004) como Rachel Green *''Along Came Polly'' (2004) (Mi novia Polly) como Polly Prince *''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) (Todopoderoso) como Grace Connelly *''King of the Hill'' (voz) como Pepperoni Sue/Stephanie *''The Good Girl'' (2002) como Justine Last *''Rock Star'' (2001) como Emily Poule *''El gigante de hierro'' (1999) (voz) como Annie Hughes *''South Park'' (1 episodio, 1999) como Mrs. Stevens - Choir Teacher *''Office Space'' (1999) Joanna *''Hércules'' (1 episodio, 1998) como Galatea *''The Object of my Affection'' (1998) como Nina Borowski *''The Thin Pink Line'' (1998) como Clove *''Til There Was You'' (1997) como Debbie *''Picture Perfect'' (1997) como Kate Mosley *''She's the One'' (1996) como Renee *''Dream for an Insomniac'' (1996) como Allison *''Partners'' como CPA Suzanne *''Muddling Through'' (1994) como Madeline Drego Cooper *''Who Killed the Beauty Queen?'' (1994) como Linda Campbell *''Herman's Head'' como Suzie Brooks *''Leprechaun'' (1993) como Tory Reding *''Molloy'' (2 episodios, 1990) como Courtney *''Ferris Bueller'' (4 episodios, 1990) como Jeannie Bueller *''Camp Cucamonga'' (1990) (televisión) como Ava Schector Premios Globo de Oro Referencias Enlaces externos *Friends with Money (en inglés) Categoría:Actores de cine de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de televisión de Estados Unidos